


at the airport

by uritaeyeon



Series: #soulscapedecember2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, i think ive made it in my another acc, im deep in nijiaka hell, my nth times make nijiaka separated scene, or maybe its just my imagination because you know, soulscapeday1, soulscapeday2, soulscapeday3, soulscapeday5, soulscapedecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: i felt like i cut all of my connection even to my friends and yet here i was.ignoring all message and phone from my assistant to accompany my father, i rather went with him since it was his last time in japan.





	at the airport

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi.
> 
> nijiaka. alternate universe - canon divergence.
> 
> a/n: written for soulscape. i just copypasted it from my line and tumblr account. this fic is unbetaed.

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

* * *

 

you were standing there, waving your hand to me and mouthing, 'i will be okay and i will let you know when i arrive'.

i could only smile; murmuring between my breath, 'please be safe'.

i didn't know what happened to myself.

i felt like i cut all of my connection even to my friends and yet here i was.

ignoring all message and phone from my assistant to accompany my father, i rather went with him since it was his last time in japan.

he would go to america, los angeles, because of his father's condition and never knew when he himself would go back.

my last-year middle school would have been so empty. there would not be him who would flick our forehead, who would worry us, who would mad even he wasn't a captain anymore ....

it felt so empty without him.

my mind was wandering, i smiled unconsciously while watching him struggled alone there. did he remember our first meet? i bet he didn't remember it; me who was waiting for my chauffeur in the small park alone after attending my violin lesson. he approached me and was waiting for him with me. it was a whole two hour. i remembered him since that day.

later did i know, he was the student in the school i attended, the captain of the club i joined.

he was like a delinquent back then, but he actually was very kind, mature, and one of the kindest people i had ever meet.

i was okay if he didn't remember me or remember that day, as long as i would ever be his friend. it would be okay.

... but then ....

the day after, i received nothing.

he didn't contact me. and i couldn't make a phone call. the e-mails i sent weren't replied. i couldn't contact anyone since i didn't know his family's contact.

i checked every news, wondering if there was any flight accident or not.

for two days, i felt wrecked up.

it was worrying. i couldn't even sleep peacefully knowing nothing about his own being.

and suddenly, one day, like a week after he left japan, an unknown number was calling me.

i hesitated at first but i followed my gut feeling. i was thinking that i should pick the call or maybe i would regret it.

'akashi, i'm sorry!! glad that i remember your number!'

i fell onto the floor quietly, suddenly felt relieved that i could hear his voice.

later he explained that he got a movie-like accident so he lost both his wallet and his bag, not to mention that his phone was broken.

i chuckled.

'i'm happy that you make it, nijimura-san.'

'did you expect me to die?'

i smiled; feeling warm.

.

.

.

.

.

and for the second time, i will meet him here, in the airport.

he promised me that he will come back for a week this december. to watch his juniors' last game, to come back to his hometown, to meet me ....

"excuse me, young boy. did you saw a high-school student with red hair and named akashi seijuurou? the last thing i know that he is still not answering my confession like ... a week ago."

i'm snapped.

what happened?

am i spazzing out?

"o-oh, it's me—" i answered the man in front of me unconsciously.

"of course it's you. what the hell happened to you,  _obocchan_?"

my eyes go wider.

oh, wait.

he is here.

in front of me.

ah ....

what was i doing ....

i just embarrassed myself.

"still not saying anything? maybe if i hear ' _tadaima_ , nijimura-san' or 'i'm glad you arrive safely', i will be glad. or happy."

i laugh silently. this guy ... the person i fall in love with just because of his smile ....

" _tadaima_ , nijimura-san. it has been years ... i miss you ...."

•••

(c) k.l


End file.
